Play (a.k.a. Playtime)
Play is the 21st episode of TV Series 2. It is the second of two episodes titled "Play", the other being episode 6 of this series. Wiggly TV lists the episode as "Playtime". Synopsis This episode focuses on Magic, although the episode is called "Playtime". Anthony tries to make a ball dissappear while Captain believes that the stick is magic, but Wags & Skally are tricking him. Plot "Having Fun at the Beach” Greg does some magic to make a ball disappear. Anthony is really impressed and wants to try. He stares intently at Greg while he makes another ball disappear. Now he wants to try: “Ball, disappear!” He drops the ball. Greg suggests Anthony practice, practice, practice! “Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)” (from The Wiggly Big Show) Captain looks for Wags with his spyglass. He bumps into a bunch of things, and eventually Wags arrives and freaks him out. He tells Wags he has a job for him, and that’s to fetch the stick. He throws the stick but Wags doesn’t fetch it. Wags comes up with a clever plan to make the stick come back on its own. When Captain throws it, one of the Wagettes, hiding behind a bush, picks up the stick. Wags whistles, and the Wagettte throws the stick back, and Wags catches it. Captain doesn’t see who threw it, and declares that the stick is magical! Murray is looking for a song to play. He sees Greg’s hat, and gets the idea that maybe he can do some magic to get a song. He recites the magic words, but nothing happens, so he shrugs and leaves. Then the rabbit comes out with a guitar and plays a song. Murray hears it and plays the song too! “The Monkey Dance” (from The Wiggly Big Show) A nthony continues practicing his ball trick, without much luck. Murray and Jeff make some more remarks about the clouds. They see a cloud do a loop-de-loop and are amazed. Jeff pulls out a remote from inside a rock, and hits rewind. The cloud loops again. Jeff is painting a picture and shows it to the camera. Can you see it? It’s a pony! “Ponies” Murray is outdoors at night playing his guitar. He talks about finding his favorite constellation, the Great Guitar. Sure enough, he’s able to spot it. Murray says, “I’ve always wanted to play with the big stars.” Captain Feathersword has the entire gang gathered for the magic show, and tells them that “this stick be magical” He declares that the stick fetches itself, but when he throws the stick, it doesn’t come back. Then Wags offers to throw it, with a Wagette hiding from the bush again. He throws the stick, whistles, and the stick comes back! Amazing! Captain sees the little Wagette and declares it wasn’t magic, but it was a trick after all. Greg says that might be a trick, but here’s some magic. He makes something in his hand and makes it disappear. Anthony tries too with his ball, but he drops the ball. Wags picks it up and hands it to the Captain. Captain screams “He fetched! Wags Fetched!” much to the delight of everyone. Anthony comments, "Now that is magic!" Alternate titles *Magical Stick/Watching the Sky (split 11-minute versions, used by Sprout) Gallery FlorainPlay.jpg|Flora GreginPlay.jpg|Greg GregPerforminghisDisappearingBallTrick.jpg|Greg performing his disappearing ball trick GregandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Greg and Anthony Play6.jpg Play7.jpg|Anthony Play8.jpg Play9.jpg Play10.jpg Play11.jpg|''"The ball didn't disappear! The ball didn't disappear!"'' Play12.jpg AnthonyinPlay.jpg CaptainFeatherswordLookingThroughTelescope.jpg|Captain Feathersword looking through telescope CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play15.jpg Play16.jpg Play17.jpg Play.jpg Play18.jpg Play19.jpg|Captain Feathersword's boots in Captain Feathersword's telescope CaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinPlay.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsinPlay.jpg|Wags Play23.jpg WagsBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDowninPlay.jpg|Wags blowing Captain Feathersword down Play24.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play25.jpg Play26.jpg SkallyinPlay.jpg|Skally Play28.jpg CaptainFeatherswordBlowingHimselfDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing himself down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninPlay2.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down Play29.jpg Play30.jpg Play31.jpg|''"Abracadabra. Whatever you are, magically music for my lovely guitar."'' Play32.jpg|Nothing happens. Play33.jpg|Murray shrugs Play34.jpg|and leaves. CarlainPlay.jpg|Carla popping out from Greg's hat. Play65.jpg|Murray thinking CarlaPlayingRedStarryGuitar.jpg|Carla playing "Nya, Nya, Nya" on Red Starry Guitar Play66.jpg|Murray Hear the song Play67.jpg|Carla popping back in the hat Play68.jpg|Murray didn't see anything MurrayPlayingRedStarryGuitarinPlay.jpg|Murray playing "Nya, Nya, Nya" on Red Starry Guitar MurrayinPlay.jpg|''"I did it!"'' Play37.jpg Play38.jpg Play40.jpg MurrayandJeffinPlay.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffinPlay.jpg|Jeff Play43.jpg Play44.jpg Play45.jpg Play46.jpg Play47.jpg Play48.jpg Play49.jpg MurrayPlayingStarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Starry acoustic guitar StarryAcousticGuitar.jpg|Starry acoustic guitar StarryNight-Prologue.jpg|''"The stars are so beautiful. I just have to serenade them."'' StarryNight.jpg|Murray singing "Starry Night" while playing his guitar StarryNight2.jpg|''"I wish I could see my favorite star formation: "The Great Guitar"."'' StarryNight3.jpg|''"Wow, look!"'' TheGreatGuitar.jpg|The Great Guitar StarryNight5.jpg|''"I've always wanted to play with the big stars!"'' TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Wiggly Group CaptainandDorothyinPlay.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyinPlay.jpg|Dorothy Play53.jpg Play54.jpg Play55.jpg Henry,JeffandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Henry, Jeff and Officer Beaples HenryinPlay.jpg|Henry OfficerBeaplesinPlay.jpg|Officer Beaples Play56.jpg TheAwakeWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group Play57.jpg|Everybody at the Magic Show TheMaleWigglyGroupinPlay.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group Play58.jpg Play59.jpg Play60.jpg|''"Abracabdabra, zippity zoo!"'' Play61.jpg WagsandAnthonyinPlay.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheAwakeWigglesinPlay.jpg|The Awake Wiggles Play62.jpg TheLandWiggleFriendsinPlay.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Play2.jpg|The Wiggly Group GregandAnthonyinPlayEpilogue.jpg|''"Now that is magic!."'' CaptainFeatherswordinPlayEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue Trivia * When Jeff rewinds the clouds, the accompanying audio clip is of Greg and Captain Feathersword's magic stick conversation sped-up and in reverse. *On the UK DVD of Playtime Children's Favorites, the episode is shortened to 18 minutes, with The Monkey Dance being removed, and the live version of Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) is replaced with the video from Wiggle Time!. *The song Starry Night was later released on It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!. Promo Pictures Play-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword outside of Wags' House in promo picture Play-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's Garden in promo picture Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episode Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Episodes focused on Captain Feathersword Category:Series 2 Galleries